Complications
by Samiforeva
Summary: What happens when Edward goes on a hunting trip, and Bella sees a mysterious girl get attacked by a vampire? This story has it all!
1. Chapter 1

Complications

Chapter 1: The realization

Bella POV

I sighed. Edward and his "Brothers and sisters" were on a hunting trip, and Esme was in Alaska visiting Tanya and her clan, so Carlisle were the only one at the Cullen's house. So I was left alone, with nothing to do but wait.

And wait

And wait some more

I glanced up at the clock.

'Only 3 more hours until Edward returns!' I thought to myself, trying to remember the last time he smiled.

'Most likely when he hugged me.' I thought back to Friday. It was Sunday, and I managed not to destroy anything or anyone. Including myself. I thought back to Friday night. Edward had constricted his arms around my waist, and I had thrown my arms around his neck.

" Bella, you can last at least a weekend without putting yourself in danger, right?" He chuckled and flashed that wonderful smile at me.

" I think." I breathed, trying not to let his deep eyes dazzle me, again without luck.

" Please don't die on me Bella." His eyes were pleading, and he looked like he was in pain.

" Yes Edward, I will try not to die." I said. Then my lips found his.

That's when I was pulled back to reality by some unknown sound. That's when I heard it again. It was a human scream, piercing the peaceful atmosphere. I scrambled to the window and looked out. There was a young girl outside on the street running, and cradling her arm to her chest. Her eyes were wild with fear as she ran. Then those brown eyes meet mine. It looked like she was trying to tell me something, no it looked like she was pleading.

That's when I saw why she was running for dear life. It reminded me of about two years ago, the dreadful day with James. There was a vampire on the street. In Forks. Without any other vampire around to hear anything. Carlisle was at the hospital, Esme was in Alaska, and Edward was at least 5,000 miles away. This vampire had crimson eyes, and wild black hair. He was very muscular, and he looked hungry. The girl screamed when he pounced on her, and pinned her to the ground. Just as he was about to finish her off I screamed. This was about just the stupidest thing a human could do around a vampire. Unless you wanted to die, this was a very stupid idea. So why did I do it?

Maybe it was because I wish when I got attacked by James that someone would care for me and help me. Maybe it was because I did not want the girl to die. Any reason it was, it did not stop what was going to happen next. The vampire slowly lifted his head, then looked at me. Right then I trembled with fear.

'What will Edward do if I die? Will he try to kill himself again?' I thought these dreadful thoughts as the vampire took one slow step towards me. I did the next stupidest thing you could do if a vampire was going to have you for dinner. I ran. I dashed for the back door and sped out in the opposite direction of the vampire and girl.

" Where are you going princess?" A deep voice growled.

I felt pain rush into my right leg as I tripped. The vampire threw me across the street, back to where the girl was on the ground, chest heaving. I crashed onto the concrete, and heard a huge crack. I felt something hot and sticky run down my cheek, and smelled blood. I had cracked my head open, and the blood was flowing fast. I knew I had no time left. I looked to my left and saw the girl. We exchanged glances as I saw that she was in the same condition as me.

" Look what I have here. Two dinner in one night. Lets start with the snack first!" The vampire snarled as he leaped onto the girl and bit into her hip. She screamed in pain at the same time I screamed in horror. The vampire turned to me after the girl stopped screaming. Blood and tears were running down my cheeks, and I knew I could not keep the promise to Edward. I was going to die, and there was nothing I could do about it. My mind flashed pictures of all the people who had ever loved me. Esme, Carlisle, and the rest of the Cullen's, especially Alice. I saw Jacob, and Rene. I saw Charlie, and Ang, and Ben. Lastly I saw Edward.

" EDWARD!" I screamed as the vampire pounced on me and bit into my side.

Then everything blacked out.

Edward POV

'Edward, she's fine, stop worrying and hurry up!' thought Alice as she ran and least 12 feet ahead of me.

I sighed.

'Only 3 more hours until I see Bella. I better make the most of them' I thought as I sped up to Alice.

" Edwards, would you please stop worrying! Your driving me crazy!" Jasper cried as the rest of us laughed.

" Sorry, but you know how clumsy she is. I cant help but worry." I said.

" Yeah, she probably trip and fall unto...Alice are you alright?" Emmett started to say, but Alice had suddenly stopped. She was having a vison.

The vampire threw Bella onto the sidewalk. There was a loud crack as Bella's head hit the road. Then Bella screamed in horror as the vampire sprang on her.

"EDWARD!" she screamed as the vampire bit into her side. Then Bella went limp.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed as I ran full out towards Forks. If I kept at this speed, I could get there in 2 minutes. Pain overwhelmed me as I kept running. I could hear Alice somewhere behind me.

'Edward, we may be to late' she thought.

"No! We will not be to late. I promised her I would keep her safe, she promised she would not die..." I started to cry tearless sobs. I kept running.

'Damn Edward, slow down! What's wrong?' Emmett thought as he tried to keep up with me, but there was not way in hell that I was going to slow down. My angel was dying, this was my own personal hell.

"Bella!" I sobbed. They shook my whole body, but I was not going to stop. She would survive, and that was that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Try listening to Stop and Stare by onerepublic while reading this!**

Chapter 2

The Pain

Edward POV

Alice was dead on my heels, reacting the same way I had. Running and sobbing. We were almost there.

" She's going to make it, she has to, oh please...BELLA!" Alice screamed and sobbed.

I felt horrible. The sobs were erupting from my chest, as I reached nearer and nearer. I could hear his thoughts.

'I haven't tasted such good blood in a while, so good!' He thought.

"NOOOO!" I screamed with rage as anger over-powered my sadness. I was going to rip him limb from limb, I was going to destroy this monster, I would torment him until the second I killed him.

I saw her, and I swear my heart lurched.

My angel was laying on the ground.

My devil was biting into her hip.

Bella was struggling to breathe. Her face was twisted into pain.

My devil looked up, eyes red and flashing from hunger.

Suddenly Bella stopped breathing.

I saw Alice attack the vampire. She threw him across the road.

Bella's face was unnaturally pale. Her face looked peaceful. Her hair covered half of her face, and her brown eyes were closed. Her head hit the pavement.

"You killed Bella, NOW I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" screamed Alice as she smacked him. He went flying and crashed into the road.

"Bella?" I asked, slowly walking towards the lifeless figure.

Then I heard a voice.

'Edward, she is not dead yet, go kill that vampire.' thought Carlisle. I was shocked, Carlisle was not one for violence. My body shaking with rage and sadness, I ran over to the vampire and grabbed his shirt.

"You really should not have done that." I growled as I bit into the vampires neck. Then I staggered back.

"Bella!" I sobbed as I ran over to the body as fast as humanly possible. I gathered her up in my arms and pushed my head into her shoulder. I started to sob again. I felt Alice next to me as she sobbed too.

" Bella, please don't leave me!" I whispered into her ear to low for any human to hear.

"Edward, Alice listen to me now! We can still save her if you follow my directions." Carlisle said. I heard in his voice that he was sobbing tearless sobs too.

" Tell me, and I will do whatever it takes." I said, hearing truth ringing in my voice.

**How did you like it? PLEASE REVIW! It makes me happy when you review, and therefore, i can update faster. I will try to update everyday, or everyother. My mom is preety angrey at me, so i dont know when i get on the computer! Ok, so i will make you a deal. If you can guess what Carlisle is thinking, i will give you a sneack peack at the rest of the story! Fun! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter!**

**Sami**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bella's Pain:

BPOV

I felt a burning sensation in my arm. I could not understand what it was, but all I knew was I had to be dead. But death could not be so painful. Maybe it was because I realized that Edward would not be with me anymore. I would never see his dazzling eyes, or his smile. That's when it hit me. I was turning.

"AHHH!" I screamed in pain and withered away. I felt myself curl into a ball. I felt another pain in my side and trashed out.

" EDWARD!" I screamed as my whole body was on fire. I heard a sob.

"I can't stop it!" Edward sobbed.

" Why can't I stop the pain! I don't deserve her! I never did! WHY AM I HURTING HER!" Edward screamed.

" Calm down Edward! I have a plan!" Carlisle said, voice shaky.

"MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed as the fire got worse. I could feel the tears rolling down my face as the pain shot through my body.

" I can't!" I heard Edward sob. My eyes flew open.

I saw that I was laying on the ground in the Cullen's living room. Edward was holding his knees to his chest, and his head was on his knees. He was rocking back and forth, and Carlisle was sitting next to him, with one hand on his sons arm, trying to calm him down. I saw Alice on the other side of Edward. She was looking at me with wide eyes. She flew over to me.

"Bella? Can you hear me? Bella listen, your turning and everything is going to be alright. Just take a deep breath in, and out." Alice spoke so fast that I could barley understand a word she said. I took a ragged breath in and felt a shooting pain in my chest. I bit down on my lip hard, to try and conceal another scream from erupting. As soon as Alice started to speak, Edwards head snapped up. His eyes were full of pain, and they looked like he had been crying. I knew that was impossible though, vampires could not cry.

"Bella?" Edward asked confused for a minute. Then before I knew it I was in his arms. The movement was so fast that pain shot through me as I screamed.

"Bella! Oh, thank god! I thought I would never see you again! I love you my angel." Edward said as he gripped me tighter. I screamed so loud that it hurt my ears, which brought me more pain as I screamed again.

" I am so sorry Bella! I just...could not...I could not keep my promise to you!" Edward said as he started to sob again.

"Edward...its...ok...I...broke my...promise too." I said as I gasped for air to say something. Edwards eyes pained again as he saw me trying to struggle to get air into my lungs. Each time I breathed, pain shot through my body. Suddenly I could not breath. Edwards saw this, as my eyes reveled that something was wrong, plus my breathing was so load that you could tell that I stopped.

"Carlisle? Why is she not breathing?" Edward asked frantically.

" I...don't know." Carlisle said shocked.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'!" Edward yelled.

" Edward calm down!" Alice yelled at him. Suddenly Alice got that far away look in her eyes. She was having another vison.

Alice POV:

_I was standing in front of something, with Edward at my side. We both had pained looks on our faces. I wondered what we were standing in front of. That's when I saw it. It was a grave. And not just anybody's grave. Imprinted on the grave was Isabella Marie Swan Cullen._

I gasped and quickly ran out of the room before Edward could read my mind. I decided that I would run to where the rest of the family was, so I could update them on Bella's progress. That would be my excuses. But Bella...how would she die? Oh no, she could not...die because...loss of blood?

Edward POV:

I did not understand why Alice had run away. She ran so fast that I could not read her mind. I thought about for a minute before I heard the horrible sound that would haunt me the rest of my life.

"AHHH!" Bella screamed in pain as she tried to squirm out of my arms.

"Shh, its alright Bella, it will be over soon." I soothed her. I really needed to be soothed back though, it would be a real mess if I could actually cry. I held as the pain slowed and she pressed her warm, sweating body against my cold one. It probably felt nice for her, and it was the only way I could help.

"Edward, come here." Alice said shaky.

_'Blocking, Blocking, Blocking.'_ thought Alice.

" Alice, why are you blocking me?" I asked, starting to become suspicious.

"Well, I had a vison, and...well..I think...Bella's dying!" Alice screamed the last part.

That was impossible. No, that could not happen. Could it?

**Thanks for reviewing! So far, I think the story is pretty good! Lol, please review! Love you guys!**

**Sami**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Truth**

_EPOV_

I watched as Carlisle looked over Bella, who occasionally screamed in pain, but kept most of the pain inside. God, I hoped that Alice was wrong. She had to be wrong. Heck, Bella could not die, she was turning.

"Edward, I see no signs of death so far." Carlisle reported.

I felt a wave of calm fall over me, and for once this was not the work of Jasper. Maybe Alice was just really worried, so her powers went crazy. Little did I know the truth was about to unfold.

I walked back over to Bella and held her in mu arms. She winced with pain when I picked her up, but then pressed her over heated body into my cold skin. Gosh, she was burning up! Alice and Carlisle started to talk when it first started. Bella's body jerked up, then back down. Bella was gasping for air while screaming so loud it caused more pain. Just as it started, it stopped. It happened so fast, nobody could react. Everyone noticed that Bella had stopped breathing entirely.

"Carlisle! What just happened?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"I don't know. Let me see..." Carlisle said as he started to examine Bella.

" I think her blood and the venom are mixing, so she does not need to breathe." Carlisle said with his thinking face on. Then Bella started to breathe again.

"Although I do not recall this happening to any of you..." Carlisle stated.

Bella's eyes flew open.

"How much more?" Bella moaned before another wave of pain hit her as she bit her lip. Every time she was in pain it hurt me. Maybe it was because I knew it was me putting her into pain. The second the words flew out of her mouth I knew what she was talking about.

"Its almost the end of day one." I said as I glanced at the clock that read 11:56. Day one was almost completed. Great.

"Mmmkay." She replied as she lifted her weak head and touched her lip to mine. She pressed her lips eagerly to mine, and just as soon as it started it ended. She threw her head back and screamed. I felt the sobs coming back as she screamed again. This was the pattern for all of day two. Finally it was the middle of day three.

The beginning of the end.

The pattern started again, Bella screaming for mercy and me refraining myself from sobs. It was 2:00 in the afternoon, when Bella stopped screaming and started to cough. I was alone in the house, Alice and Carlisle were reporting to the others.

Bella kept coughing for 3 minutes straight. I quickly laid Bella on the floor and grabbed my cellphone. I was just going to call Carlisle when my nightmare became reality. Bella was still coughing, so hard that she could not breathe. Then, something came out of her mouth while she was gasping and coughing. I put my hand near her mouth as the drops of liquid fell out of her mouth.

**THE END! Jk, I would not do that to you. I am too nice.**

I suddenly hissed and pulled my hand back, finding that the liquid was burning my hand. Bella rolled onto her side and coughed into the floor. On the floor were drops of liquid, which were red with purple in them. Oh. My. God. Bella was coughing up blood and venom. I grabbed my cellphone and quickly dialed the number. Intently, Carlisle answered the phone.

" Is everything alright?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"I don't think so. Bella is coughing out blood and venom." I reported quickly as I rubbed soothing circles on Bella's back. I heard Carlisle gasp and break down a door.

" I will be there in less than two minutes. Hold her in a sitting position, and make sure she stays calm." Carlisle said, fear ringing clear in his voice.

" Will she be ok?" I asked, already feeling a sob coming on.

" I don't know Edward, I don't know." Carlisle said as he hung up. I started to cry tearless sobs as I picked up Bella and sat her in my lap. She was still coughing and the pain and fear shone in her eyes. Just then, Carlisle burst though the door. He rushed over to Bella's side and looked at the blood/venom on the floor.

"Bella, can you hear me?" Carlisle asked panicky.

Bella nodded her head.

"Are you in pain?" He asked.

Again, she nodded. Suddenly she stopped coughing and fell back into me, weak and powerless. She was sweating and her skin looked pale. Which was not that strange, she was turning.

"Edward, put Bella down, I need to talk to you." He said as he walked out of the door and onto the porch.

I quickly kissed Bella's forehead and nervously walked out of the door and onto the porch.

'How will I say this?' thought Carlisle.

" Just say it Carlisle!" I pleaded. I wanted to get back to Bella as fast as I could.

"Edward." Carlisle sighed, and his eyes shone with pain.

"Alice is right, Bella is dying." He said.

I stumbled back, and then sat down. I pulled my knees into my chest, and rested my chin on my knees.

"How?" I asked in a pained tone.

I felt my heart shatter. Every time I "saved" Bella, she was just pulled away again. Did god have no mercy? Even if I was a creature from hell, did he have to take away my heaven? I started to sob uncontrollably.

"Edward, I don't know exactly how this happened, but Bella's lungs are filling up with blood and venom. She might not get through..." He said as he held back a sob.

" Do you want to tell the others?" Carlisle asked, while still trying to choke back that sob that was threatening to burst any second. I then stood up, and hugged my father. We embraced each other, both sobbing, then I pulled away.

" I better tell the others." I said as I started to walk off.

" I will call you if anything else goes wrong." Carlisle said.

I nodded and started to run. I was still sobbing, and I thanked the lord that I could not cry tears, because then I would not be able to see where I was going. I finally reached to where the rest of the Cullen family was staying. They were in a log cabin that we owned. All of there heads were turned to me, and their eyes held their shock. They most likely were surprised at my crying. Alice suddenly got up, and ran over to me. She hugged me and started to cry too. Alice had guessed right, but she would never guess how she was dying. I looked up and saw Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose. They all had the same look of confusion on their faces. Alice then lead me over to where the family was sitting and reached over to hold my hand. She gave me a reassuring nod and I started.

I told them about the first sign of Bella's pain, and Alice's vison. Everybody gasped when I told them about the grave. Then I continued my story.

"Your probably wondering why Carlisle ran off. It was because when he was away, Bella started to cough up blood and venom. Her lungs are filling up with the mixture, and she needs to cough it out, otherwise...all in all, my angel is dying." I said, only starting to sob when the last 4 words came out of my mouth.

**OMG! This was my longest chapter yet! Sorry, I got grounded, so I might not be able to update in a while. PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, lookie at my poll! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sami**


End file.
